One of the Missing
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Quatre is missing. And all the boys have is a five year old girl with strange powers...


I'm sorry, but I only own Meesha, Korhal, Zero, and Cerbus.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I have seen the horrors that lie beneath the earth. I have felt the icy breath of darkness upon my skin, And have been gripped by the Skeletal talons of Death itself What prayer can ever heal the Bleeding marks of Terror's embrace?  
  
Quatre couldn't believe what he was seeing, but the glass shards impaling his back snapped him into a cruel reality. The little girl grinned- like one possessed-and gripped her stuffed pony tightly. She looked at the windows of the antique store and shattered those as well. Quatre spat blood out of his mouth and clutched his stomach. The girl giggled in an innocently hellish way. She turned to look at swords on the wall. Quatre's eyes widened in fear as they mysteriously shook from their hooks. One broke loose, it's silver edge gleaming green. The girl-oh god, she had to be only four or five- floated a few feet above the ground. Her shoulder length hair waved wildly around and her eyes were white. Her dress blew gently around her. Her body was a greenish tint, with a frightening lime-green glow surrounding her. The second sword broke free of the wall. They floated on either side of the girl, tips aimed straight at Quatre. He was crumpled in half, the pain so great that he could barely stand. The girl glared at him, mouth twisting into an evil grin. Pain exploded inside Quatre's chest. He fell to the floor, whirlwind of glass encircling him. The swords hovered outside the glass, but Quatre didn't dare open his eyes. The girl laughed hellishly and said something Quatre couldn't understand. The whirlwind ended briefly. Quatre opened his eyes. Big mistake. The sword to his left dove past his face, forcing him to scurry backwards to the best of his abilities. The right one didn't miss. It landed squarely in the center of his back, through his spine. Quatre shrieked and rolled on his side, next to a full suit of armor. Another mistake. The armor kicked the back of his head, making more blood fly. Quatre rolled away again, now facing his the armor. It advanced, just in time to kick Quatre in the ribs. The girl heard a satisfying crack as the blond Arab was kicked into a large glass vase, shattering it. The girl lifted her prize-a limp prize-with her strange powers. "You won't remember this fight ever again. Nor will you remember who you were. I will be your life and never again will you fight." The girl said. That was the last thing Quatre heard before drifting into unknown darkness.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Duo paced around the kitchen uneasily. Zero the 1-year-old Siberian Husky puppy of Heero's, looked at him and whined. She pushed her food dish around annoyingly and barked. Duo sighed, filled the red and black dish and offered it to Zero. She began eating eagerly then stopped. Something was missing in this house. The clock chimed 11:00 PM when Heero walked in. The silence lasted a really long time before Zero broke it. "Quiet Zero." Heero said sharply. Zero barked once and then laid down on the tiled floor and stared at them. "Okay. Quatre's been gone way too long!" Duo's sudden outburst surprised them both. Heero looked at him, very surprised. All he could do for the moment was nod. Trowa entered the room a moment later with Wufei not far behind. Zero barked and stood up, knowing something was terribly wrong. She nosed her dish around the floor as if to say "Someone talk!" Trowa flicked on the radio. "Police are investigating the ruins of Second Rose Antiques. Apparently, a battle seemed to have gone on. The whole store is in ruins and the only person who was on the scene was a five-year-old girl named Meesha Cerbus. She." Everyone looked at one another. "Wasn't that where-?" Wufei began. "Yes. I suggest that we check there and see if Zero can find anything." They were all in favor of that.  
  
The ruins of the store were nothing more that shattered glass, twisted metal, and dust. Zero hunted around the forbidding wreckage for an hour. She came sprinting back to Heero with a wallet. Quatre's wallet. Zero raced into the ruins again, determined to find more. Heero passed the wallet to Duo, then Trowa, and finally Wufei. They all nodded solemnly. Zero came back with her tail between her legs, whimpering. Duo scratched her behind the ears. "It's ok, you tried." Zero began to growl. She pushed past Trowa and growled menacingly. They all turned to see a little girl. She had shoulder length hair, emerald-green eyes and she was holding a stuffed pony. She cringed away from Zero, who obviously knew something about her. Heero pulled her back and Duo kneeled down to her height and introduced everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you Duo. I'm Meesha Cerbus." The girl said, smiling in a childish way. (Duo: EVVVIL!!!!!) Zero barked and tried to make a run at Meesha. Heero grabbed her and pulled her back even further. "Zero, shut up." Wufei said sharply. Heero looked Zero straight in the eye. "Zero, she's just a girl. Something you know that we don't?" Heero asked in his unimaginably serious voice. To Heero's surprise, Zero nodded very rapidly. Zero put a spring on her muscles, sailing over Heero, and again racing towards Meesha. Instead of attacking like everyone expected, Zero leapt over the girl and turned.still growling menacingly. Meesha stepped back and then turned to go, saying she had to go. "My Big Brother is waiting for me." She said. Then, she disappeared around the nearest corner. Zero tried to go after her but Heero caught her and held her firmly. Duo looked at the Siberian Husky, confused. "You know, I think that Zero knows much more about that girl than we do. I mean, she hasn't acted like that since the night of the bomb run where we almost lost Quatre. She knows something Heero. Don't doubt that." Duo said. 


End file.
